


After the Effort, the Comfort

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-22 19:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Cassandra and Trevelyan return home from a long, rainy journey.





	After the Effort, the Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).

> Skyhold has awesome, spacious baths now, because I said so.

  



End file.
